Bolong ya?
by Heiwajima Shizaya
Summary: Sasuke, si bapak satu anak dgn Menma sebagai anaknya sedang berjalan bedua sekembalinya dari TK si anak, melewati trotoar yg cukup ramai ditengah siang hari, hingga sang anak menunjuk sebuah cafe kecil dengan semangat, "Milkshake Tou-chan, boleh?" "Baiklah, tapi janji jangan katakan pada Kaa-san-mu?" & pinky swear-pun terjadi. Fluffly drabble ff mungkin, SN pasti, Yaoi bagi Shi.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bolong ya? © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : INI YAOI/BL/Gay or whateva you call it, ini AU, OOC, Gaje, abstrak bin absurd and all stuff, fluffly gak jelas dengan adegan bapak anak yang memenuhi, gomen pairnya cuma nyelip XD**

**a/n : FanFiksi untuk menyambut bulan suci ramadhan ^^**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Dozo~**

**:**

**.**

* * *

**...**

Seorang lelaki yang diperkirakan berumur 30 tahun awal itu sungguh mempesona para pejalan yang melihatnya, baik itu remaja, janda maupun lansia. Wajah tanpa celah meski terlihat angkuh dan dingin itu tetap menjadi bahan pemandangan tersendiri ditambah ia hanya mengenakan kemeja biru muda yang membalut tubuh kekarnya dan menyamarkan enam kotak perutnya, oh jangan lupakan lengan kekarnya yang terpampang jelas karena lengan kemeja yang tergulung. Sempurna, sosok yang sanggup meluluh lantakkan kinerja jantung secara cepat.

Dan anak lelaki yang diperkirakan berumur 5 tahun dengan pipi bulatnya yang berisi lemak bayi itu sungguh terlihat menggemaskan –terutama untuk dicubit– ditambah mata biru bulatnya yang bersinar dengan binar keingin tahuan itu menambah daya tarik sendiri bagi yang melihatnya. Sungguh imut nan menggemaskan, boleh aku makan? Ah maaf salah ketik.

Dan kedua makhluk mempesona itu berjalan bersama dengan bergandengan tangan menambah nilai _plus_ sendiri bagi yang melihatnya, sosok kakak-adik atau ayah-anak yang harmonis. Lihatlah tangan kecil yang digenggam tangan kekar dan besar itu, sungguh amat indah dilihat –meski aku sendiri tak tahu di mana letak indahnya– ditambah sang lelaki yang membawa tas si kecil dibahunya sambil menenteng tas kerjanya sendiri, membuat para pejalan bertanya.

'_Kenapa dua makhluk yang oh-sangat-mustahil-seorang-rakyat-jelata itu berjalan kaki dan tidak menggunakan setumpuk mobil ternama untuk dikendarai?'_ Entah lah, hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

"_Tou-chan! Tou-chan!_" si kecil berseru sambil menggoyangkan lengan si lelaki dewasa dengan semangatnya, jangan lupakan mata berserinya yang membulat sempurna itu.

Sang ayah, jika panggilan si bocah benar, menunduk dan melihat dengan wajah melembut a bergumam, "_Hn?_"

Si anak menyengir, lima jari mungkin, sambil menunjuk sebuah cafe kecil yang tak terlalu ramai, ia berkata dengan semangat, "_Milkshake Tou-chan_, boleh?" tanyanya polos dengan aksen bocah yang sangat kental.

Tersenyum, sang ayah menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, kau lupa janji mu, _hn_?"

Si anak merajuk, bibir merah delimanya ia majukan, merengut tak suka, "Tapi ini sudah pukul 12, kata _Kaa-chan_ sekali-kali asal jam 12 tak apa!" serunya dengan semangat sambil membayangkan wajah sang ibu-nya yang menawan.

Tersenyum, sang ayah menggendongnya keatas, "Baiklah, tapi janji jangan katakan pada _Kaa-san_-mu?" kelingking sang ayah maju, membuat gerakan _pinky swear_, dan si kecil menyambut, "Janji!"

Mereka masuk, memesan segelas _vanilla milkshake_ dan membawanya sambil berjalan pulang.

"Habiskan sebelum sampai rumah," titah sang ayah.

"_Okay_!" sang anak menunjukkan ibu jarinya, dengan masih setia menyedot, "_Ne, Tou-chan _mau?" tawarnya polos.

Sang ayah, meski terlihat tak tertarik dengan wajah datar pun merasa tergoda.

_Milkshake_ yang lembut dan dingin di siang hari yang terik, siapa yang tak tergoda? Meski jujur saja ia bukan pecinta manis, tapi...

Lelaki itu mengangguk, mengambil pelan _milkshake_ sodoran anaknya dan mencicipi dua sampai tiga teguk, ah leganya.

"Janji tak akan mengatakan pada ibumu?" sang ayah membuat perjanjian kembali.

"Janji! Menma tak akan katakan pada _Kaa-chan_!" si anak menjawab dengan semangat sambil menghabiskan beberapa teguk _milkshake_-nya sebelum dibuang wadahnya.

"Pintar."

Sampai, tepat setelah beberapa langkah dari kotak sampah tempat si anak kecil yang menyebut dirinya Menma itu membuang bekas wadah _milkshak_e-nya, mereka pun sampai.

Terlihat rumah megah bercorak abu-abu yang sangat dominan itu tertutup pagar tinggi. See, mereka mememang bukan rakyat jelata.

"_Yeay_ sampai," Menma bersorak gembira dan menimbulkan rasa gemas penjaga gerbang yang melihatnya.

"Selamat datang tuan."

.

.

.

* * *

...

"_Tadaima,_" dua suara yang berbeda, satu maskulin dan satu cempreng dengan aksen bocahnya, berseru saat masuk dengan pintu yang dibukakan pelayan.

"_Okaerinasai,_" suara dari dalam menyambut dengan nada lembutnya, menerima tas sang suami dan anaknya serta menggandeng si kecil masuk.

"Kau lupa salam-mu Dobe," mendengar suara datar namun berisi rutukan itu membut yang dipanggil Dobe tersenyum pelan.

Cup

Kecupan kecil tak malu-malu ia berikan kepada sang suami didepan sang anak dan _maid._

"_Okaeri_ Teme."

"_Hn_."

Sang istri, mungkin begitu, sedikit meragukan juga karena tampilannya dengan baju kaos yang sangat kasual dan celana pendek selututnya ditambah rambut pirangnya yang pendek membuat orang berfikir apakah ia seorang pria atau wanita tomboy? Entah lah, dan _stop_ menatap dada ratanya itu, ku beri tahu, suaminya adalah seorang _posesif_ akut.

"_Kaa-chan_! Gendong!" Manja, yah anak yang bernama Menma ini terlihat sangat manja membuat ibu-nya tersenyum pelan. Oh jangan tanyakan kemana pelayan tadi karena ia sudah kedapur.

"Semakin berat," si ibu berkata pelan, menggoda, sedang yang digoda mengkrucutkan bibirnya.

"_Kiccu_!" perintah mutlak, setidaknya bagi si kecil yang sedang ngambek.

Cup

Kecupan manis mendarat dengan mulus membuahkan cengiran lucu si anak.

"_Hm vanilla_?"

"Ehehe tadi Menma dibelikan _Tou-chan vanilla milkshake_ didepan toko Ino-_baa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ tadi juga nyici–_ups_." Menma buru-buru menutup mulutnya saat sadar ia salah bicara.

Si ibu tersenyum _angelic_, yang sesungguhnya sangat _demonic_, kepada sang suami yang masih disampingnya dan sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Jadi kau batal puasa _heh_ Teme?" aura menekankan itu sanggup meruntuhkan wajah datar sang suami.

"I-itu kau jangan percaya Dobe, aku sama sekali tak mencicipi-nya, percaya lah aku masih pausa!" dan kalimat itu menjadi penutup sebelum sebuah teriakan menyakitkan terdengar.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sakit?" sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dengan mulusnya tanpa ada nada kasihan.

"Cih."

"Rasakan!" sebuah tekanan, yah si istri sedang menekan kain yang menjadi alat untuk mengempeskan bengkak dijidat sang suami, "Kau itu sudah dewasa Teme, harusnya kau mengajarkan anakmu untuk berpuasa bukan ikut-ikutan bolong!" sebuah tekanan kembali diluncurkan menghasilkan ringisan samar.

"Sudah kau urusi sendiri lebam-mu, aku mau kedapur membut untuk bukaan, awas kalau besok kau ikut bolong!" ucap sang istri sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Sang anak meringis melihat lebam diwajah ayahnya, namun dengan teganya ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengekor kepada sang ibu.

Si ayah? Terdiam sambil merutuki anaknya yang tak bisa pegang janji dan dirinya yang mudah tergoda.

Astaga, ingatkan ia untuk tidak bolong lagi besok-besoknya.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Haiiiii~ lama tak berjumpa, maaf tiba-tiba membawa fic gaje ini XD ketebak kan tokoh-tokohnya? Yep SasuNaru+Menma, haha berhubung bentar lagi mau puasa jadi terbuatlah fic ini, maaf aneh XD duh maaf juga Shi gak bisa mampir-mampir ataupun buka ffn lg, kuliah ini membunuh Shi DX jadi kali ini shi sengaja nyempatin diri buat ini ff dan langsung publish, ukh lupakan kuliah pagi besok~

Oh ya, berhubung mau puasa, Shi ucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan, stop dulu ya baca ff rate M-nya :P #slap

Oh ya disini ada yang kuliah di kampus kuning-nya Sumatera Selatan? Tau kan? Ehehe mau cari temen yang sekampus XD (sekalian nawarin klub baru Shi XD)

Yosha segitu aja dulu, gomen kalau shi udah jarang mampir, dan gomen kalau selama shi bikin ff ada yang kurang suka :' maafin Shi ya

Ada yang berminat mengisi kolom review? Ehehe

Sankyuu sudah mampir!

Jaa mata~


End file.
